I'm nothing but a lie
by FantazyFanatic217
Summary: No one expects Flora to be keeping such a big secret for all these years. And after her secret is reveiled the other girls begin to question if Flora really is who she says she is. REWRITE from "Lieing my whole life" Please review and let me know what you think! :
1. Chapter 1

I'm nothing but a lie

Chapter 1

Fear. Hate. Anger. Terror. Too many emotions at once. But it was what Flora was feeling. She couldn't get her thoughts in check. Her biggest secret was about to be blown. She clung to her friend Tecna. Tecna thought it was only out of pure fear.

The White Circle was active, dragging Roxy towards it. The rest of the girls were focused on keeping Roxy out of its swirling prison. No one noticed when Flora started to slip. No one noticed her crying her eyes out.

"Figure out a way to shut it down!" Bloom yelled still hanging on to Roxy for dear life. "What do you think we're doing?" Stella snapped back. Her tactic to shutting it down wasn't very effective. Firing her energy towards the vortex with absolutely no accuracy wasn't exactly her best plan.

Flora could just feel the anger radiating off her friends. It didn't help when she felt her energy start to drain.

No one expected what came next. Flora slipped. The White Circle quickly dragged her towards it. Tecna barely caught the terrified expression in her eyes before she completely vanished. As soon as Flora disappeared into its depths, the White Circle shut down on its own. The Circle was left in the place of the vortex.

It all happened so fast, too fast actually. As fast as it started, it was over.

Roxy and Bloom collapsed out of exhaustion. "Uh…girls… what just happened?" Musa said. Layla couldn't answer her; neither could Stella, Bloom, or Roxy. Tecna remained silent.

"Tecna?" Bloom said her voice thick with worry. Tecna again remained silent. Only picking the White Circle up from its spot on the ground. "I…I can't believe it… Flora's gone." The Circle still radiated with Flora's energy. "What do you mean she's gone?" Stella questioned.

"I saw it… she disappeared into the White Circle." Tecna's voice trembled. She couldn't believe she let her best friend slip so easily. "Whoa whoa wait! Th-that's not possible! Flora's not an Earth fairy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Emotions

"Flora's not an Earth Fairy!" Musa half yelled half sobbed. "Musa calm down!" Layla insisted. "Don't tell me to frickin calm down! Our friend's _gone_! She's not coming back Layla!" Musa shouted. "Well yelling at me about it won't solve anything!" They were falling apart at the seams already. Flora seemed to always be the glue that held the group together.

They just couldn't believe what happened. Too many emotions rushed in after the incident. They realized how much they needed her. But was most sickening was they realized how much they took _advantage_ of her. They never truly appreciated all she did until she was gone.

While Layla did her best to comfort Musa, Roxy couldn't help but feel guilty in all of this. The fairy hunter came here for _her_. She was their target. And Flora suffered because of it.

Bloom was just angry. Angry at the fairy hunter for taking Flora away from them, at Flora for not telling them that she was actually an Earth fairy, and at herself for not being able to save her friend.

Stella… she felt guilty. She was the one who never really appreciated Flora. She took advantage of her the most. And despite knowing her for three years.\, she couldn't really call herself Flora's friend. She hardly knew Flora. Layla never really knew her either but it was still very upsetting to lose her. They were a team, this was a major loss.

Tecna on the other hand was Flora's closest friend. It was her worst nightmare to see Flora's terrified expression the way she did. But she couldn't believe that Flora was hiding this from her.

"Bloom, we… we have to get her out of there. I don't care what it takes but we just have to…" Roxy staggered through tears. "Calm down Roxy. We'll find her. I promise." Finding Flora would be a hard enough task alone, but now she had to figure out how the heck she would explain all this to Helia and Chatta.

*****_**CUT**_*****

_Diana ran her fingers through her hair. She lost track of how long she was trapped here. She was kept separate from the rest of the Earth fairies. The question was why?_

_That question was quickly answered when a gaping hole opened in her bedroom wall. A portal. Energy spiraled out the portal, lapping at the walls and leaving scorch marks. before spitting out a fairy. A fairy Diana didn't recognize. The fairy seemed completely drained of her energy and didn't really pose a threat. _

"_Hey… are you ok?" Diana said shaking the drained fairy gentle. She looked up. Diana recognized those forest green eyes. She couldn't believe who it was. "F-Flora?" She said in a shaky voice. Her heart leaped into her throat as she waited for the fairy to respond. "Diana!"_

"_Flora! I can't believe it's you! I can't believe it!" Diana struggled to contain herself as she brought her long lost __sister__ into a tight hug. "I-I thought I'd never see you again!"_ _Flora simply let the tears flow. At least for one moment she could forget about the situation she was forcibly thrown into._

*****_**CUT**_*****

None of the girls could find the right way to tell Helia about Flora. So Bloom took the cowards way and told Sky to tell Helia.

Chatta didn't exactly take the bad news very well. She couldn't stop crying over the situation. "It's ok Chatta, calm down." Amore said calmly. "No it's not ok! Flora's gone and I'll never see her again!" Chatta bawled. This was certainly taking a toll on Chatta. Well she was Flora's bonded pixie. They were really close, 2 halfs of the same person. Having your other half gone was like Schizophrenia in reverse.

"Chatta don't say that, we'll find her." Musa said holding the weeping pixie close. But Chatta was already convinced she'd never see her bonded fairy again. "How do we expect to find Flora if we don't even know what we just saw." Layla said. "Yeah we saw her disappear, there's no doubt about that. But clearly Flora isn't who she said she is."

"I just can't believe she was hiding something that big for all these years." Stella sighed plopping down on the couch. "Flora's not one to keep secrets. If she was hiding that then it had to be for a good reason." Tecna said.

Coco, Flora's fairy pet nudged at Roxy. "Not now Coco." The fairy pet continued to swat at Roxy, hoping to get her attention. Finally Coco got fed up with being ignored and figured the only way to get Roxy's attention was to chomp down on her hand. "Ouch!" Roxy yanked her hand free of the angered kitten's fangs. "Clearly you have something to say. Now what is it?" She used her magic to temporarily make Coco speak.

"Flora kept a diary upstairs in her room. Try looking there." The fairy pet meowed. "Well what did it say?" Stella said not realizing she just asked the kitten. "I don't know! You think I can read? I'm a cat!" "Oh right…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Lies, all lies

Bloom went up stairs to Flora's bedroom. She found her diary under her pillow. Papers were stuffed in between pages, and most of the diaries content was sketches and song lyrics. One page in particular caught her eye.

_May 14__th_

_I can't believe it! We're so close to finding them! But… I'm also kind of worried. What happened when we find them? And how will I explain to all my friends that I lied to them for 3 years? Maybe they'll understand why I hid the fact that I'm an Earth fairy. But I can't wait to see my sister Diana again. It's been ten years since I saw her last._

May 14th was a week ago. Bloom stood in complete shock. Unable to believe Flora had lied to them for 3 years straight. She never knew that Flora would hide a secret like this for all the time. The unthinkable popped into her mind at that point. Did Flora not trust them enough for this? She kept reading. There wasn't another entry for 3 days.

_May 17__th_

_I keep having the same nightmare over and over again. I've had it before but it really hasn't bothered me up until now. It's the one where I she my sister disappear into the white circle. And where Ogron kills my mother. I keep seeing it over and over again. And I just want it to stop but it won't. But what's bugging me is what I can't see. The part in the beginning that's fuzzy. I guess that's the part when I looked away. The worst part of this is that I can't go to the girls about it. They wouldn't understand it._

This page brought tears to Bloom's eyes. Her stomach dropped, feeling sick. Flora was being tortured by these nightmares and continued to endure it because she felt like she couldn't go to them about it. Tears streamed down her face. What kind of friend was she?

And the part about her sister and her mother… her heart just split in half over it. She sat down on Flora's bed. Resting her head in her hands. "Oh god…" Her head was splitting. Too much too fast. Everything she thought she knew about Flora wasn't true, none of it was true. She couldn't call herself Flora's friend anymore. She didn't deserve it. Flora couldn't trust her with this. It made Bloom wonder what else Flora was hiding. But she was in no way, shape, or form, blaming Flora for this. She had no right to blame her.

"Bloom? Are you alright?" Musa wondered up the stairs to find her friend a sobbing mess on Flora's bed. Her diary was beside Bloom, open to the two pages. Picking up the diary she read over the entries.

"Oh my god…" Was really the only think she could say. She could find anymore words. She couldn't believe what she just read. Was it that she couldn't believe it? Or did she not _want_ to believe it?

She felt sick just as Bloom did. It's hard to believe that Musa now understood more about Flora in two short diary pages than in 3 years of what she thought was an amazing friendship.

_Note: Depressing chapter :'(_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Protection

Bloom wiped her eyes. "I- I can't believe this! I had no idea!" She wanted this just to be a nightmare. "She kept this a secret for 3 years!"

"From what her writing says, she's been hiding it since she was nine." Musa said. She looked back down at Flora's diary. "She's mentions a sister, Diana. Maybe we can find her in the book of fairies." "Alright. I guess it's best that the girls read this for themselves." Bloom said.

****_**CUT**_*****

"_Flora what happened to you? What happened after that night?" Diana asked. "I ran. I couldn't stay here anymore. It wasn't safe." Flora said. "I can't believe after ten years that they finally found me…" Her head resting in her hands. "How could I be so stupid? I should've told them!" _

"_Told who?" "My friends! I should've told them when I first met them! But I couldn't, I-I was just so worried the wizards would find me." Flora said tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. _

"_That night… I should've done something." She said. Diana rested a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Flora you were nine. They already took your wings from you. You did the right thing by leaving with mother." _

"_Diana… Mother's gone… They killed her…" Flora choked on her own words._

****_**CUT**_****

Musa flipped through the pages of the book of fairies. "Here she is." Musa stopped on a page. "Diana Alorez, guardian fairy of nature. It says she was given the roll of guardian fairy when her mother stepped down."

"Does the book have anything to say about Flora?" Tecna asked. "I've been looking. A couple of pages are missing. I'm guessing her page was torn out." Musa answered. "What about her mother?" "Nothing. The book was tampered with."

"Did you find anything else Roxy?" Stella said. "Nope, nothing. Looks like we're at a dead end." Roxy sighed. She closed Flora's diary. 2 loose papers fell out onto the floor. "What the…" She picked up and unfolded the papers. They were both pencil sketches of scenery. One appeared to be a tropical island while the other looked like a forest setting. The sketch of the forest setting was kind of smudged in the middle.

"What's that?" Layla asked. Roxy eyed the sketch of the island. "I know this place. I've seen it before. Musa let me see the book." She said. Skimming through the pages until she came to one that was titled 'Tir Nan Og'. She held the sketch next to the picture in the book. It was an exact match. "Here… I think this is where they are." Roxy said.

"How can you be so sure?" Stella said. "It's the only magical place left on Earth and it's the home of the Earth fairies." Roxy answered.

"What about this place here?" Layla pointed to the sketch of the forest setting. Roxy ran her eyes over the drawing. "I know where this is! It's just outside of Gardenia!" Roxy glanced down at the picture once again. "I think this is the place Flora kept seeing in her nightmare."

****_**CUT**_****

"_W-what?" Diana sputtered. "She's gone, Diana. Ogron killed her right after you disappeared, I saw it." Flora said. "Queen Morgana would tell you…" "She never told me anything! We've been trapped in here for ten years and she never mentioned anything about you or mother!" Diana practically jumped to her feet. Her bright green eyes clearly displayed her anger._

"_We should get back to the others…" Flora said. "We can't! Everyone else in down in the lower levels, I was dragged up here a while ago." Diana explained. "How long were you up here?" Flora asked._

"_Hmm, about a month. Queen Morgana said she sent a few fairies up here to try to get to me, but they never came. They just disappeared." Diana answered. "Why does it matter?"_

_Flora and her friends came to Gardenia. It was too conveniently timed unless… Her eyes widened. "They knew…" She said. "What?" "The fairy hunters they knew I was an Earth fairy the entire time I was here! They must've moved you up here in case I tried to contact you!" Flora explained. "We have to get down stairs." _

"_You think I haven't tried? They have one of the wizards guarding the halls all the time, and with no magic it's always a losing fight." Diana sighed. Without another word, Flora crossed the room to her bedroom. "If no one's been in here, then I should still have it." "Have what?" _

_Flora lifted her mattress up reaching under it. Her searching hand found an object. A 4 inch steel knife to be exact. The blade was laced with a poisoning spell. She always kept it there for protection. _

"_I had no idea you kept that…" Diana said. "You're really going to stab him?" "If I have too."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the truth sealed with a lie

Roxy and her friends arrived in the clearing of a wooded area just outside of Gardenia. "This is it; this is the place from Flora's drawing." Roxy said. "Isn't this where Flora disappeared too?" Tecna said. "I think it is…" It was too convenient. "I don't know what we're going to see but I already know it's not gonna be good." Bloom pointed out. "Bloom, are you sure this is gonna work?" Stella said in an unsteady voice. "It has too. Winx Tracix!"

Time manipulated to their will. Replaying past events of this place from 10 years ago. Revealing things that were probably best left unseen.

_It was pouring down rain. The energetic vortex leading into the White Circle grew stronger, quickly over powering her older sister Diana. She screamed and begged the wizards to stop this. Her resistance was ultimately crushed as she vanished into the White Circle. _

_Flora watched the entire thing from behind a bush, out of sight. She covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Blood trickled down her back from where her wings were forcibly and painfully removed. _

_Her mother Rose, begged Ogron to stop this. He didn't say a word. It was Gantlos that demanded to know where Flora was. Rose only answered him with a stare. Gantlos then attacked her. But surprisingly, Ogron became angered with him, arguing with. Flora had looked away at that point. _

_It wasn't Ogron, but Gantlos that delivered the final blow. He killed Rose. When Flora worked up the nerve to look, her mother was dead; Ogron was kneeling beside her mother. Flora couldn't see the look on his face. But if she could she'd see and expression of regret. He stood up, briefly glancing in Flora's direction, his expression of regret not changing._

Time came to a standstill. "You saw that right? Things aren't adding up. Ogron didn't kill Flora's mother." Ogron never laid a hand of Rose or Diana. He was angry when Gantlos attacked her. And he seemed… broken when Rose died.

Flora never saw any of that; she was under the impression that Ogron tore her family apart when it was really Gantlos. "The way he looked at Flora… he definitely knew her." Tecna said. "He definitely knows her family. Did you see how upset he was when Rose died?"

"I think… I think Flora might be his daughter…" Stella said. Not one argued with her statement. IT was an open possibility considering what they all just saw.

Time moved forward to a day ago, when Flora disappeared.

_The same spot. The girls desperately trying to shut down the portal, Flora slipping. This showed them what they couldn't see, what took place on the other side of the portal. _

_Once again Ogron was arguing with Gantlos. After a moment, Ogron reached for the White circle as if he was going to shut it down. Gantlos said something to his that made him stop dead in his tracks. He turned and angrily said something back. He reached for the White circle again but by then it was too late. Flora had vanished._

"I definitely don't doubt it now. He's Flora's father."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Wounded

_Flora stepped out into the hall. "Alright Diana, you know this place better than I do, so you lead the way." She said glancing around the next corner. "We're on the 4__th__ level, and everyone else is on the bottom 2. There should be a staircase down the hall and to the right." Diana explained. "Ok." _

_Flora slid down the hallway quietly, her sister following close behind her. The last thing they needed was to get caught._

_Rounding the next corner she stopped dead in her tracks. Those fairies that Diana mentioned earlier, the ones who came to try and find her, she just found them. "Oh god…" There were about 4 of them lying there on the ground, covered in blood, eyes glassy. They were cold and pale. She felt her stomach drop. Diana had to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming._

_She didn't want to think about what the wizards would do to them if they were caught._

_Biting her lower lip, Flora carefully stepped around the deceased fairies, pausing momentarily to close their eyes. There wasn't anything they could do for them anymore._

*****_**MEANWHILE**_******

"I can't believe it. I never that he… was Flora's father." Musa said in complete shock. "I just couldn't picture it at all." "Do you think she knows?" Stella wondered. "I doubt it Stella, man oh man is it gonna be a shock when she find out about all this." Layla said.

"That's if she even believes us. She still thinks that Ogron killed her mother. And she clearly doesn't have any memory of him being her father." Tecna added.

"How on earth are we gonna explain this all to her?" Roxy asked. "We'll worry about that later, let's just find her first."

_*****CUT*****_

_Flora and Diana stepped onto the landing of the second floor. "We're almost there; it's just around the corner." Diana smiled. Flora didn't let her guard down for a second. Diana unfortunately did. She sprinted ahead. "Diana! Wait!"_

_*****CUT*****_

Roxy stepped through the portal onto the powdery white beach of Tir Nan Og. The scenery of the island matched Flora's sketch perfectly. This place felt strangely… familiar. "This is it, I know they're here!" She said. Flora's energy was strong here; she also felt faint tremors of a different kind of magic. A magic she didn't know.

Tecna scanned over the map that was in the book. "I can't find a trace of magic anywhere, nothing." She said. "Tecna I know they're here! I can feel it." Roxy insisted.

She suddenly felt Flora's magic fade. She couldn't even feel a slight tremor of it anymore, it was completely gone. And as Flora's magic trail disappeared, Roxy began to feel very faint and dizzy. She felt sick to her stomach. And strangely she felt a sharp, piercing pain in her stomach, as if she had been stabbed.

"Roxy? You alright there?"

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she fell backwards. Luckily Layla was quick enough to catch her. "Oh my god Roxy!"

*****_**What happened***_

_Diana had run ahead of Flora around the next corner. Only to smack face first to the one's they hoped to avoid. Gantlos, Anagan and Duman._

"_Flora!" Diana screamed. Flora sprinted after Diana as fast as she could. She found the 3 fairy hunters around the next bend. Duman had her sister pinned against the wall by her throat, choking her._

"_Leave her alone!" Flora yelled. She wasn't expecting Gantlos and Anagan to react so quickly. In a split second Gantlos threw her up against the wall, that hand she had the knife in pinned above her head. He pried the knife out of her hand._

_Diana glanced over to her sister, who was trapped between Gantlos and the wall behind her, before losing consciousness. The last thing she remembered was hearing Flora scream._

_*Half hour later*_

_Diana awoke later after the incident. Her expression turned to horror once her vision cleared. Blood was everywhere. _

_Flora was leaning back against the wall. Blood tricking down her face from a cut above her left eye, there was a nasty cut on her left forearm and right thigh. But what caught Diana's immediate attention was the knife jutting out of her stomach, just below her rib cage._

_**NOTE: I'm not getting too far into detail about what happened to Flora after Diana passed out, you know what happened before and you know the after math. Use your own twisted imagination.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Distant

_Everything was blank; Roxy looked around and saw nothing but empty space. "Hello? Is… Is anyone there?" She called. No answer. "Hello?" She felt a sudden surge of energy, Flora's energy. It was stronger now, stronger than ever. She had to be close. "Roxy…"_

_Roxy spun around to face where the voice was coming from. She completely froze when she caught sight of her friend, Flora. There was really a loss of words. She didn't know want to say. Her friend just stood there staring at her with a blank. But then her features twisted into a smile. "Flora? What's wrong? Say something!"_

_Roxy felt a sudden burning sensation in her side. It was almost crippling. She clutched her side tightly, eyes glancing back to Flora. She was covered in blood, tears rolling down her face, her smile turned into expression of worry and hurt.."W-What happened to you?!" Roxy gasped fighting the extreme urge to vomit. "What did they do to you!" _

_Her voice only echoed as Flora did nothing to respond to her. There was a sickening moment of silence between the two. As Flora lost more and more blood it began to drip down onto the floor. She visibly grew weaker and weaker. "I… I'm nothing but a lie." She whispered. "I'm sorry..." Her legs could not support her any longer and she collapsed. _

_Once her lifeless body hit the floor, the floor shattered like glass beneath to both of them. Roxy let out a scream as she plummeted into darkness._

_OoOoO_

Roxy sat up quickly screaming. "Roxy Easy!" Bloom gripped her shoulders tightly. "Flora's hurt! Something happened to her I just know it!" Roxy sputtered. "Slow down there. What did you see?" Musa said calmly kneeling beside Roxy. "I saw her, I saw Flora. She was covered in blood…" Roxy explained. "I've never felt anything so painful before in my life. It felt like I was getting stabbed over and over again."

Tecna chimed in, worried as anything. "When I was looking threw the book of fairies I came across something that fits this. Earth fairies can use something like a transfer spell that transmits pain to another fairy. It's kind of like an S.O.S. signal to let other fairies know there's something wrong. If that's what happened, Flora may not have much time left."

OoOoO

_Diana supported Flora as they walked slowly into the main hall. "I need help over here!" Diana shouted. Heads turned in shock and surprise. "Diana?" Aurora said half stunned. "We thought they had taken you away and locked you upstairs. And Flora… We thought they had killed you…"_

"_Oh my…" Aurora looked down at Flora who struggled to even stand. "How did this happen?" "The wizards… We were trying to make it down here when they attacked us. Flora had a knife for protection and they got it away from her." Diana sighed. "Please… there has to be something that you can do!" "I will take you to see the Queen, we've been rationing medical supplies and magic since we've been trapped here. We're starting to run low." Aurora supported Flora's other side as they walked._

_Flora could hear fairies around them whispering this back and forth between each other. Mostly about her. Some questioned how she was able to hide her identity for 10 years. Other asked how she survived that fateful night. And most demanded to know why she didn't try to save them. Why she knowingly left them in here, trapped like rats._

_There was a make shift infirmary down the hall from the throne room. Diana and Aurora set Flora down on one of them beds. "I'll find Queen Morgana." Aurora said quickly leaving._

"_Diana, this knife was laced with a poisoning spell." Flora choked. "The longer it sits here, the worse it'll get." Diana felt her stomach churn. With shaky hands, she gripped the hilt of the blade. "Look away if you have to."_

_Diana turned around, she couldn't watch this. Flora pulled the knife upward, dragging it out of her. She screamed in pure agony. Diana brought her hands up to cover her ears._

OoOoO

Roxy let out another scream. "Stop! Make it stop!" She doubled over in pain, gasping her side tightly. "Just make it stop!"

_**A/N: I'm back! I know it's been a while since I last updated, Hehe sorry. Don't yell at me **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Tension

_The blood covered knife clattered to the floor. Flora breathed heavily, her hands clamping over the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding. But crimson blood began to seep between her fingers. Diana tore off a piece of her skirt, folded it over a few times and pressed down on Flora's wound. She winced. _

_Aurora and Queen Morgana entered the room once again. "Diana… Flora…" Morgana was at a loss for words. "Morgana, there has to be something we can do. That knife was laced with a poison spell. If we do get the bleeding under control can we stop the spread of the poison?"_

"_I… don't know… Use whatever supplies you can to stabilize her. But for the poison… We're running low on magic. We've mostly been using it to send signals out to Roxy." Morgana said, her voice unsure.. "Aurora, do what you can, Diana, go and rest." Aurora took over from there to help Flora. Diana followed Morgana out into the hall. _

"_So that's it?" Diana snarled. "No 'hey glad your back Diana'? No 'I missed you Flora I'm glad you're not dead'? No 'Oh by the way I forgot to mention the Ogron killed your mother'?" Venom dripped from her words. Morgana wasn't give a chance to respond before Diana continued to yell at her. "We were trapped in here for ten years! You knew what he did to her! You knew Flora was still alive! Why did you not tell me?!"_

"_Diana!" A piercing voice snapped from behind. Nebula. "That is no way to address your Queen!" She stood between her and Morgana. "And what exactly has your sister done for us? She hid for ten years and did nothing while we sat in here trapped! She never made an attempt at coming to save us, she never bothered to stop the wizards! She was the only one who knew we were in her and she did nothing!" Nebula spat. "It would've been better off if she had died that night, it would've save us the false hope." _

_Diana slapped Nebula in pure anger. She left her stunned and surprised. "Don't you dare say that about my sister!" Diana hissed. Her eyes glared daggers. "You expected a 9 year old to come and save the entire race of Earth fairies? Do you know what they would've done to her if they found her? They would've killed her! They almost did!" _

"_Why you-!" "Enough! I won't have the both of you arguing!" Morgana said. She took a step past Nebula. "Diana, I know it was wrong to keep the truth about your mother away from you, I realize that. But you have to believe me when I tell you I knew nothing about your sister. I was led to believe she was killed that night." "You... you didn't know?" The forest fairy sputtered. Morgana shook her head and sighed. "I made a few attempts to reach out to her but I never had a response. I guess she thought if she responded to me that she'd be found. Before now when she didn't respond I assumed she had died that night ten years ago."_

_There was a moment of bitter silence between them. A shy voice ended the silence. "My Queen… I did everything I could but without something to stop the spread of the poison, she may not make it." Aurora sighed. "The poison's preventing her blood from clotting…"_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Faint

_Morgana quietly entered the infirmary. Flora laid on the bed, faint and beginning to turn pale. Bandages tightly covered her wounds, but blood was beginning to stain through them. "My Queen…" Her voice was hoarse and quiet. "What happened to you Flora? We all thought you had died that night." Morgana sat at the edge of her bed. Flora sighed. "I still remember it like it was yesterday. I was so scared. I ran and hid when I should've done something." A stray tear fell from her forest green eyes. "You were only 9, there was nothing you could do, Flora. You shouldn't upset yourself over this."_

"_I…I had enough magic to transport into the magic dimension. It was sort of a blind jump, I didn't know where I would end up. I ended up on Linthia. Their King and Queen found me and took me in. They never knew why I was missing my wings, they assumed I just wasn't old enough to transform yet. As for the scars on my back, I just told them I fell out of a tree and caught a branch." Flora explained. "I lied to my friends about who I was. Ogron and the wizards attacked us at Alfea. I thought they had finally found me, but they thought Bloom was an Earth fairy and not me." Her voice grew weaker and quieter. _

"_How didn't they know it was you?" Morgana questioned. She began to feel a heavy weight on her chest, one that made it increasingly difficult to breathe. "I cut myself off basically. I never used and spells that would give me away. I never used and magic that identified me as an Earth fairy." Flora said. She almost had to force the words out of her throat. "Once I was told we were going to Earth, I knew it was only a matter of time." She felt her eyes begin to grow heavy."Flora? Are you alright?" Morgana said worryingly. "It's getting harder to breathe."_

_From the hall Diana over heard their conversation. She slowly exhaled as tears began to flow. "Aurora, what are her chances." She said trying to keep calm. "Diana… To be honest it doesn't look very good. Her wounds are very deep. Like I said the poison is keeping her blood from clotting. The wound to her stomach, when I looked over it, already started to show some signs of internal bleeding. As the blood begins to pool begins to pool in her abdomen, it'll get increasingly hard for her to breathe. Without proper attention she won't survive long." Aurora explained sadly. Her tone of voice very somber. _

"_There's absolutely nothing we can do?" Diana choked out. "Unfortunately, if I tried to drain the blood to help her breathe it would only increase the chances of her bleeding out." The icy fairy stated. "We can only hope that Roxy finds us in time." Diana pressed her back to the wall and slid to the floor. "Oh god…" She hugged her knees tightly to her chest. "Why her? Why did it have to be her?"_

_She didn't deserve to die like this. Trapped, helpless, left to die in what was once her home, not given a fair chance at survival. Diana wait so long to see her sister again, but this wasn't how she pictured finally seeing her again. She already lost her mother to the wizards; she didn't want to lose Flora too._

"_Flora! Flora stay with me! Stay awake!" Morgana said, panic increasing in her voice. "Please just stay awake!" Tears began run down the wounded fairy's cheeks. "I… I…" It was a battle not worth fighting anymore. "I'm sorry…" Her eyes rolled back in her head as she took her last breath. _

"_Flora? Flora! Don't do this to us! Wake up!" Morgana sputtered lightly shaking her. Diana and Aurora rushed inside. "No…" Diana whispered to herself. "No no no!" She pushed herself past Morgana and Aurora. "Flora you can't do this to me!" She held her sister tightly in her arms, hugging her close. Her skin was already beginning to grow cold. She was limp, she didn't move at all. Diana couldn't hear the faint sound of her breathing or her tired pulse anymore. She was bawling into her sisters shoulder now. "Please! You can't leave me you just can't! There was a sudden burst of cool air that raced through the halls of the palace. Blinding white light engulfed them. "You can't!"_


End file.
